Digital cameras which convert an image as a photographing result into image data and store the image data in a storage medium such as a compact flash card have recently prevailed.
In general, an image printing system for printing by a printer an image taken by a digital camera uses a personal computer. The personal computer receives image data from a recording medium which records image data, converts the image data into print data printable by the printer, and outputs the print data to the printer.
The image printing system will be explained in detail with reference to FIG. 9. FIG. 9 is a view showing an example of the configuration of a conventional image printing system.
As shown in FIG. 9, the image printing system comprises a digital camera 301, personal computer 302, and printer 303. The digital camera 301 and personal computer 302 are communicably connected to each other via a communication cable 304 such as RS232C or USB. The personal computer 302 and printer 303 are communicably connected to each other via a communication cable 305 such as Centronics or USB.
An image taken by the digital camera 301 is temporarily stored as image data in a compact flash card inserted in the digital camera 301. To record the taken image, the digital camera 301 and personal computer 302 are connected to each other by the communication cable 304, and communication software is activated in the personal computer 302. The communication software communicates with communication software in the digital camera 301, and image data stored in the compact flash card of the digital camera 301 is transmitted to the personal computer 302 via the communication cable 304. The image data is temporarily stored in, e.g., the hard disk of the personal computer 302.
As another general method, a card drive (not shown) for receiving a compact flash card or the like is connected to the personal computer 302, and the compact flash card removed from the digital camera 301 is inserted into the card drive to capture image data.
Generally, in order to print captured image data by the printer 303, an application in the personal computer 302 is activated to process the image data, and designates “print”. Then, a printer driver for the printer 303 is activated, converts the image data into print data printable by the printer 303, and outputs the print data to the printer 303 via the communication cable 305. The printer 303 receives the print data via the communication cable 305, and prints and outputs an image represented by the print data on a printing paper sheet on the basis of the print data.
The above-described conventional image printing system requires operation and work in the personal computer 302 such as connection of the communication cable 304 for capturing image data from the digital camera 301 to the personal computer 302, activation of communication software, and activation of an application for converting captured image data into print data and outputting the print data. Operation of printing an image taken by the digital camera is time-consuming and cumbersome.
In this background, printers capable of receiving a storage medium such as a compact flash card have recently become available (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-7701). A printer of this type can print by an operation specialized in printing an image within a storage medium, and can print much more easily than the above system using a personal computer.
Most printers are equipped with a simple display (generally, a color liquid crystal display of about 2 inches) in order to print a desired image in a storage medium. In general, a sequence of operating the frame feed key or frame feedback key of the operation unit to display a target image, and pressing the print instruction switch is repeated until necessary images are printed.
Recent storage media represented by a compact flash card have achieved a large capacity, and can save several tens or in some cases several hundreds of image data within one card depending on the photographing mode (resolution or compression ratio) of the digital camera.
A target image is preferably displayed at the initial stage, but this case is rare, and many operations are apparently needed.